Whizzard of Ow (Tiny Toons Version)
This is a remake of the 2003 LT cartoon The Whizzard of Ow, replacing Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner with their TTA counterparts, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper. Plot The short begins with a magical battle between two different stereotypes of sorcerers (a short Gandalf-like wizard that holds a large book of magic in one hand and a staff in the other, and an elegant but sombre Doctor Strange-like warlock with a black cat on his shoulder) where they zap each other until they kill each other in a final energy blast. Their possessions, however, escape unharmed and fall on Calamity Coyote (Devius Coyotius), just as he was about to catch Little Beeper (Expedious Birdius), causing considerable pain to him (especially the cat, who viciously scratches to his face out of fear). Calamity notices the ACME book of magic and becomes delightfully happy (as his ears fall off), as he now has a new weapon against Beeper. # The first spell that Calamity tries is to turn the black cat into a feral beast. He succeeds, and the cat transforms into a black panther, but unfortunately, his beast proves to be too feral, and it quickly slices his body into strips, deflating Calamity like a balloon. # Calamity buys an ACME Jr. Flying Broomstick and, after some trial and error, begins to chase the Little Beeper through the air. However when he enters a gloomy tunnel, Calamity mistakes his beeps (that were temporarily deeper than normal) with a horn of an approaching truck and suddenly changes his direction to the sky, only to be hit by two meteorites and get his broom "out of gas". Calamity starts to fall and dials the Acme Flying Broom Customer Service on his phone for help but gets a recording telling him all operators were busy. After a long drop, Calamity manages to stop his broomstick in mid-air and land safely, only to have Little Beeper scare him from behind with his beeps off a cliff and leaving poor Calamity to suffer gravity. # In his second spell, Calamity tries to turn himself in a giant, but much to his chagrin, the spell only affects his head, whose weight crushes his own body. # Calamity uses invisible ink to make a bomb transparent and disguise it as a crystal ball in order to lure an unsuspecting Little Beeper to his death. However, the fake crystal ball actually works and Beeper sees Calamity's future where he's caught in the middle of a huge explosion...a future that quickly turns into reality when the bomb rolls straight to him. # In his third spell, Calamity learns levitation and uses bird seed to temporarily stop Beeper and smash him with a large rock. Unfortunately, the rock doesn't fall under his command, giving enough time for Little Beeper to finish his lunch and leave. After several unsuccessful attempts to make the rock fall, Calamity leaves in disgust, only for the rock to follow and crush him. # In his last spell, Calamity once again tries to shape shift the cat into another creature, this time into a Pegasus, to once again chase Little Beeper though the air, but they inadvertently fly through a load of poisonous snakes (prompting the Pegasus to use Calamity as a stick to get rid of them), and to make matters worse, the Pegasus quickly turns into a flying carpet, and much to Calamity's anguish, they fly straight to a reserve of scorpions and to a field of cacti. The carpet is then turned into a monitor lizard (who promptly devours his snout), a lawnmower, and then into a great white shark, and he and Calamity land in a lake where the Coyote is viciously mauled by his familiar. It turns out that the reason for the cat's uncontrollable transformations was Little Beeper, who found the book of magic and decided to test his powers. He then turns a mailbox into a gracious, young and beautiful female roadrunner and the two leave, walking and holding "hands", while Calamity Coyote suffers being shark food. Trivia * The latin names for Calamity and Beeper are the same ones in the "Love Stinks" segment in the episode Dating, Acme Acres Style. Category:Episodes